1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to moisture detection devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel apparatus for detecting moisture such as that caused by urine in articles of clothing including infant and adult diapers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The common way of determining whether either an infant or adult diaper is wet is for the caregiver to insert his or her hand into the diaper to feel for moisture. This is very unsanitary and, if the caregiver does not immediately wash his or her hands, contamination caused by the exposure of the hands to urine can be spread with possible serious adverse healthy consequences. The present invention is di- rected to the solution of this serious problem.
There has long been an unsatisfied need in both the home care and hospital environment for a sanitary means of determining whether either an infant or an adult wearer of diapers is in need of a diaper change. Because no suitable means has been developed to alert the caregiver, frequently nothing is done to correct the undesirable condition of a contaminated diaper until the infant cries or the adult patient senses the problem and complains. Even then, if the caregiver is occupied with other pressing matters, the problem cannot be corrected for some period of time.
As will be better understood from the discussion that follows, the novel apparatus of the present invention provides an immediate audio or visual signal to the caregiver that a particular patient or infant is in need of care so that corrective action can be taken in a prompt and orderly fashion. This immediate signaling of a problem is highly beneficial in both the home and hospital envorinment and can avoid the prolonged discomfort of the infant or adult who is the responsibility of the particular caregiver.